User blog:Segamad66/2017 ERB Wiki Awards
Hello and welcome to the 2017 ERB Wiki Awards Ceremony. Over the past few days, I have nominated and voted for my favorites users of 2016. The results are not rigged, so let's start announcing the winners. Yes I did completely copy this from last year. Award 1: Best New User This award goes to the best new user of the wiki, after a long and hard fought. I have randomly chosen to pick GorgonzolaSW So congrats to them, let's move onto the new award. Award 2: Least Active User This award goes to the user that no one has heard from for the entire year, maybe they are dead or missing in action, but they have certainly not been on the wiki. There was many different users that I could have picked from but I have chosen Dr. So6 Due to them not being active, they won't even know they have won this award. Award 3: Most Active User This award goes to the user who is active on the wiki and chat for all of the year. I was going to pick me, but then I thought about someone else, who deserves this award. Congrats Mendes2 Here is to another year being silent on chat. Award 4: Unfunniest User This user attempts to be funny but fails a lot. Please stop Wachowman Go read a joke book please. Award 5: Funniest User On the other hand, this user is the funniest out of all the users and posts a lot of funny jokes, congrats to GravityMan Keep up the good work! Award 6: Worst Staff Member This award goes to the staff member who hasn't done much this year, but still is a mod. Congrats to NightFalcon9004 Good job man, keep doing whatever you are doing. Award 7: Best Staff Member However this award goes to the best staff member of the wiki, there was a lot of choices, but only one could win. Well done Loygansono55 Give this man a raise! Award 8: Best Editor This award goes to the user who edits the most articles and fixes up the wiki in their own time. There was only one clear winner here, Jella141 As a special award, here is an eggplant. Award 9: Best Non Rap Series This is an award that goes to the user who created the best non rap battle series, once again there was only one clear winner. Congrats to Joeaikman I don't read them because I have a life. Award 10: Best Rap Series This award goes to the best rap battle series, there was many different series that I could have chose, including my own, but I felt it needed a worthy winner. The Flatwoods Monster come collect your prize. I don't read them either because I have a life. Award 11: Worst Troll This award goes to the user who attempts to troll the wiki but fails a lot. So congrats to Left 4 Speed Now stop being so silly. Award 12: Biggest Dick Unlikely the worst troll award, this award goes to the user who is just a dick all time. However it does go to the same user. So congrats once again Left 4 Speed Now think about what you have done. Award 13: Worst Rapper Now onto two of the major awards that the wiki cares about, starting with the worst rapper. With me hosting this year, I personally decided against putting me here, so I have randomly selected TKandMit Your rhymes are so bad, they call you TKandSpit. Award 14: Best Rapper Now onto the only award that matters and because I am hosting it was a very easy choice. So congrats to Segamad66 Keep up the good rhymes! Award 15: Best Homemade Rice One of the best awards on the night. Who has made the best homemade rice in 2017? The one and only Teddyfail It's not because he is Asian. Award 16: Best Homemade Castle This award is for the best homemade castle, it was a very easy choice because everyone else made towers and not castles. Very disappointed, but the winner is ClockworkFirefly Clockwork knows a castle when he sees one. Award 17: Best Homemade Apple Pie This award goes to the user who has made the best homemade apple pie. It wasn't hard to pick a winner. Congrats to Mystical Trixter I like Trix's apple pies. YUM YUM! Award 18: Most Inconsistently Non-Existent Finger Guns This is an award that I was blackmailed to give out, to Mortal5075 I have no idea what else to say. Award 19: Best Kisser This award goes to the best kisser on the winner, after a long and hard testing process, there was only one real winner. Congrats to NeoBranwen711 Give us a kiss then. Award 20: Best User Overall The final award goes to the user who is the best overall, from new to old users there was only one clear winner for this and his name is Segamad66 Well done to me. Now you losers listen up to me. HA HA HA! That concludes the awards for this year, congrats to all winners and we do it all again next year. Category:Blog posts